Kiwi
by Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan
Summary: "What happens on a summer day when Brandon and Callie are home alone, eating fruit and listening to Maroon 5" This is somewhat of a songfic, kinda. The song is by 'Maroon 5'. I don't own the song or the characters in this story. RATED M for future chapter. I suck at summaries but the next chapter WILL be SMUTT. IAM a HUGE Braillie shipper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was supposed to have posted this story a LONG time ago but i lost the draft and i had to re-write it. I am very busy with school and other things but i will try and upload the next chapter sometime soon. I'm sorry if there are some grammar errors, and again the next chapter WILL be SMUTTY! (; cuz i like my smutt! and for those of you who Favorited and Followed my first fanfic i wont be updating that one, it was meant as a ONE SHOT, im know the ending sucked big time and im VERY SORRY! i hope the ending doesn't suck on this one! ANYWAYS ill shut up now! Enjoy! (: COMMENT! ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! (: WELL MOST. . ONLY IF THEY ARE NICE ONES (: HAHA **

**CHAPTER 1.  
**

It was a nice summer day and everyone in the Foster house had gone out to the movies except for Callie & Brandon.

"So what kinda of fruit do you like?" Brandon asked Callie as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Cherries. . . what about you?" She asked as she picked up the last piece of melon. Brandon clenched his jaw as he saw a drop of juice drip down Callie's chin. _'The places i love to lick that juice off of'_. Brandon took a deep breath to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts.

"All kinds. . . can you tie a cherrie stem into a knot " He asked taking to cherrie stems and giving one to Callie.

"Why would you want to do that?" Callie asked laughing

"To see who's the better kisser" Brandon said in a low husky voice

'_Oh god that tone_!' Callie's knees almost buckled under her. She could feel the moister start to gather between her thighs. '_I wonder how his voice changes when hes having sex'_ she though.

"Well. . have you?" Brandon asked. He had noticed he breath catch in her throat and her eyes filled with lust but only for a split second.

" No but I'm willing to try" She said as she taking a cherrie stem from Brandon.

"On three"

"One. . . . Two. .. . Three!" the both said as the popped the stems into their mouth.

Three seconds later Brandon takes out the stem, Callie takes the stem out two seconds later.

"Well i guess we all know who's the better kisser" Brandon said with a smug expression

"It was two seconds! it should count!" Callie protested

"Well i guess we have to see who the best kisser is" Brandon said in a low seductive voice as he stepped closer to Callie, lightly cupping her face in his hand.

Callie's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Brandon's eyes that are full of lust and look almost black. Callie held onto the kitchen table to keep from falling. The wetness between her thighs started again, as did the aching feeling.

"I guess we should. . " She said not recognizing her own voice that was now full of want.

Slowly Brandon closed the space between them. His lips hovered over Callie's for what seemed like hours. Callie whimpered as Brandon traced her lips with his tongue. He moved so that Callie was now between him and the kitchen counter. Callie gasped as she felt his tongue on her lips. She quickly caught his tongue with her teeth & bit down gently, then sucked on it. Brandon groaned & pressed his growing erection between Callie's thighs. Callie gasped & shivered as she felt Brandon's erection press against the very part of her that needed him the most.

Brandon picked up Callie by her thighs setting her down on the edge of the counter. Callie's arms went around Brandon's neck, fingers tangling into his hair. Brandon's eyes now looked black and his lips were pink and swollen. Callie had never seen him look any hotter. Then she felt his erection press between her thighs. Gasping she closed her eyes & moaned biting her lip.

"No. . .don't close your eyes. . . look at me" Brandon ordered

Callie's eyes immediately opened & she let go of her lip, knowing it drove him crazy when she bit her lip. Brandon ground his hips into Callie's over & over. Slightly humping her. Callie started moaning more but never closing her eyes.

"Brandon. . . more. . Bra- im close" Callie panted. She warped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles around his waist. Brandon kept grinding his hips into hers. But then he stopped.

"No. . . don't" Callie protested as she untangled her legs from his waist.

"We should take this upstairs. . . so i can do what i want with you" Brandon said as he gently cupped her face, then set her down on her feet again.

Callie almost came when she heard those words come out of his mouth. They interlocked their fingers as the walked up the stairs trying not to rip each others clothes off before they got to Brandon's bedroom.

**A/N: I DON'T OWN 'THE FOSTERS' I JUST USE THE CHARACTERS FOR MY DIRTY IDEAS (; AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG 'KIWI' BY MAROON 5 AGAIN I JUST USED THE SONG FOR THIS FANFIC! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**PS. I MIGHT write a GABBY (NCIS) fanfic. since i do ship them VERY hard. I'm still not sure tho due to my busy schedule. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO SORRY that i didn't post this chapter alot sooner but ive been SUPER busy with school and other stuff that i just havent been able to post it! Its been so bed that i haven't been able to read FanFic! and thats SUPER BAD! LOL anyways as some of you are many of you have seen i've changed my Pen name! it used to be SophiaYork13 but now it fits a whole lot better! LOL now its Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan TEEHEE ;D cuz im a Gabby and a Bensaro shipper like i ship them hella hard! LOL anyways ill shut up and let you enjoy this chapter! & the smutt of course ;D thanks for all the comments/reviews OH AND IM SORRY IF ITS NOT BETTA. . .IDK IF I FIXED ALL THE MISTAKES OR NOT BUT IM SORRY IF IT HAS SOME GRAMMER MISTAKES! **

The minute Callie closed the door to Brandon's bedroom Brandon was pressing her against it and kissing her for all he was worth. She bit and nibbled on his bottom lip as he grabbed both of her legs and wrapped then around his waist. Callie moaned as she felt his erection press against her core. She pulled way and panted "bed. . please" she said as she looked into Brandon's eyes that were not a dark grey. Brandon walked them over to his bed and gently put her down as is hands wandered down her legs. Callie squirmed as she wiggled out of her brown shorts.

Brandon groaned as he saw the wet patch on her white underwear. He stared at her creamy thighs just wanted to kiss and nibble her all over. "Brandon" Callie moaned. She sat up and started undoing his jeans, Brandon helped her undo them then stepped out of them. He then pulled her shirt off in one swift movement. He gasped when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra and that her nipples were nice and perky _'damn she has amazing breasts'_ he thought as he traced a finger from her collarbone down to her left nipple then back up.

Brandon crawled over to Callie as her slipped her underwear off and threw it over the edge of the bed. He started gliding his hands all over her body. Callie's skin felt like it was on fire under Brandon's hands. She was squirming and moaning as Brandon explored her soft skin with his hands and mouth. He smirked against her stomach when he licked and nibbled at her sides. Callie's moans and whimpers where going to be the death of him.

"Brandon. . please! I need more" Callie begged as she clawed at the back of his shirt. Brandon crawled back up to her and kissed her deeply. He groaned when she bit and sucked on his bottom lip. _'damn she really does want me'_ he thought to himself.

"Brandon. ." Callie panted, "I need you". "I know Cals, but i want this to be more than a one time thing" he said as he kissed her forehead. Callie sat up as Brandon knelt between her legs. "Trust me Brandon it wont be a one time thing" she said as she straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. She took his shirt off and threw it hazardously across the room. He moaned into the kiss as he felt how wet she was through his boxers. That broke the little self-control he had.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. "What do you want me to do to you?" He asked in a husky voice as he kissed her pulse point. Callie gasped as she felt his erection rub against her core. "Suck my nipples" she groaned. He more than willingly accepted, he let go of her wrists as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. His fingers teased the other nipple. She gasped and moaned as she pushed his head down to her chest. The way he was sucking and licking her breast was driving her crazy. Her core was throbbing and her legs were trembling. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention as the other. Callie felt her stomach tightening and realized she was going to cum with him just touching her.

"Oh God Brandon!" She screamed as she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming so loudly. Brandon smirked letting her nipple go with a quiet popping noise. He brushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her nose, forehead and cheeks.

"Anything else you want me to do?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck then nibbling on her bottom lip. "Make love to me" she said as she laced her fingers into his softy curly hair. "You sure about that?" he asked "Yes Ive never been more sure in my life". He reached over to the night stand and took a condom out and was about to open it when Callie took it from him and opened it. She pulled his boxers down and he awkwardly kicked them off. _'OH MY'_ Callie thought as she took on the sight of his dick in front of her. She licked her lips as she rolled the condom onto him.

Brandon groaned as he felt her small warm hand wrap around his length. He felt her hand start to pump him but he stopped her. "No Cals right is all about you. I want to please you" Brandon said as he kissed her deeply.

He positioned himself at her entrance and was waiting for her to give the okay. Callie responded by wrapping her legs around his calves and pulled him towards her. He got the message and slowly pushed into her. When he was buried to the hilt, he grunted.

Callie felt herself being stretched and filled. She moaned when he moved slightly. He touched every place in her. When she bucked into him, Brandon knew it was time to move. Slowly, he pulled back out and pushed back in, starting a slow pace. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "God, you're so tight, Cals" He groaned as he pushed back into her warmth.

"Oh God Brandon, faster!" She panted as her head dropped back into the pillows. When he thrust into her, she grinned her hips into him in a figure eight. His head dropped to her shoulder as he started thrusting into her faster and harder. She thought she was going to split into two pieces the way he was pounding into her.

Brandon felt a tightening in his balls and knew he was going to cum soon. He trailed one hand down her body and rubbed her clit. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered "Cum for me, Cals"

That did it for Callie. She bit down on the pillow to try and muffle her scream she busted and the seams. Her toes curled and his skin snapped under her fingers. Brandon shot into her as she clamped down onto him.

He groaned loudly as his legs shook. More of his weight was being put onto her and she didn't mind at all. He dropped down beside her and brought her to rest on his chest. Callie sighs happily and started making circles with her fingers on Brandon's chest. "You ok?" Brandon asked thinking maybe she wasn't freaking out inside. "I've never been better" Callie said as she kissed his chest and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't get too comfortable" Brandon whispered to Callie as he quickly flipped them over. Callie giggled at the sudden action but she happily found herself underneath Brandon's intense lustful gaze. "I wanna taste you" he said never breaking eye contact as he slid his hands down her stomach. He laid in between her open legs. as he pulled her closer her but her legs over his shoulders. Without warning Brandon put two fingers into her and started licking her clit. He was glad she was still wet or else that would have hurt her. Callie started garbing the bedsheets as she started squirming under his skilled tongue. "Be as loud as you want love, no one is here but us" Brandon said as he curled his finger inside her "AHHHH Bra. . ." Callie moaned. He started licking her clit again as he went in and out of her soaking wet pussy. "Oh GOD! SOO close!" Callie whimpered. Brandon curled his fingers again as he went a bit faster inside of her. Without warning Callie yelled as she arched her back and came hard all over his fingers. Brandon was sure he heard some jumbled mess of what was supposed to be his name escape Callie's lips. He eagerly licked up every last drop of Callie's juices from his fingers and her pussy.

Brandon climbed back up to her and took her in his arms as she came down from her high. "Kiwi" he said as he smoother her hair down. "What?" Callie said as she looked up at him through half closed eyes. "My favorite fruit is kiwi, cuz you taste like kiwi" Brandon knew Callie didn't hear him because she was already fast asleep in his arms.

**A/N: This was meant as a ONE-SHOT, i know my ONE-SHOTS are not all that great and im sorry! and no i wont be writing another chapter for this no matter how much you beg! lol just saying :P anyways i hope you guys liked it and i hope it didn't disappoint! OH BTW i know that this really shouldn't be called a SONGFIC bcause it has not lyrics in it, but in my defense i will say that the original draft that i wrote did have a few Maroon 5 lyrics in it! but my stupid ipod deleted the note and i almost died right there cuz i had put SO MUCH thought into it! D: anyways ahahh thank you for reading it! Love ya! **


End file.
